Ice Prince (Second Chance)
by JiJoonie
Summary: Kisah seorang pangeran es dengan manusia super Hyperaktif sang cinta pertamanya/Tentang masa lalu yang mengikat sang Pangeran hingga tak dapat melindungi apa yang sudah dijanjikannya untuk dijaga. /An HoMin AU! Repost from a*f dan akan dilanjutkan!/Hominoids!Ayomerapat!


_"..Bagaimana? Apa dia menerimanya?_

 _"Tidak, dia menolak gadis itu."_

 _"Kenapa begitu? Padahalkan Hyori sangat cantik, dan sangat susah mendapatkannya."_

 _"Kalau aku yang ditembak pasti akan langsung aku terima."_

 _"Ck, si Pangeran es itu!"_

 _"Pssstt kecilkan suaramu! Dia pasti mendengarnya!"_

 **JIJOONIE PRESENT**

 **AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FANFICTION**

 **ICE PRINCE (SECOND CHANCE)**

 **Main Cast: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin Jung (Kim) Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Chaerin and others**

 **Main pair : HoMin (YunhoxChangmin)**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 1/(?)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (mungkin akan berubah karena banyak rombakan pada alur)**

 **.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Homin bukan milik saya sendiri, hanya plot yang milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Warn : typo's dan alur yang berantakan**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini sudah dipublish dua tahun lalu tepatnya 21 Nov 2015 dan menggantung seperti pakaian diatas jemuran karena banyak hal yang author tak bisa sebutkan *heleh**

 **Ff ini projek ke 3 aku dalam sejarah membuat epep dan baru sekarang bisa di publish disini, sekalian melunasi hutang2 huhuhu T_T**

 **Akan ada beberapa perubahan (termasuk gaya menulis) dan saya harap pembaca harap maklum.**

 **Khusus nyak babeh, selamat anniv ke 14 tahun! Makin langgeng sampai ke altar*eh? Ehehe**

 **.**

 **HoMin Shipper!! Come with me!!**

 **.**

Begitulah suasana di Shinki High School pagi itu, semua siswa dan siswi disana sedang heboh membahas sang 'Pangeran es' disekolah mereka yang menolak gadis yang entah sudah keberapa kali menembaknya.

Ah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa pangeran es itu 'kan? Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkannya, tapi sebelum itu--

"Yah! Jung Pabbo Yunho!"

\--si berisik itu sudah datang.

Jung Yunho atau yang dikenal Yunho si pangeran es. Semua orang kagum akan ketampanannya dan kepintarannya dalam segala hal. Namun sayang, Yunho adalah seorang yang tertutup dan cenderung kalem. Namun disamping itu ia punya seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya, dan orang itu adalah Shim Changmin.

Changmin adalah teman sekelas Yunho, meskipun usianya lebih muda 2 tahun dari Yunho, ia bisa sekelas dengan Yunho berkat kegigihannya dalam belajar dan mendapat kelas aklerasi, hingga kini ia bisa setara dengan Yunho. Changmin adalah namja yang manis, namun terkadang usil dan sedikit urakan. Tipe orang hyperaktif yang tak akan diam jika tidak ada kegiatan.

Jika Yunho adalah api, maka Chagmin adalah air. Yunho adalah pangeran disekolah mereka, dan Changmin adalah orang yang terkenal keusilannya dan sedikit bodoh dalam pelajaran olahraga, ya meskipun otaknya encer namun tubuhnya sangat lemah. Tapi mereka berdua tak tampak seperti berteman karena Yunho yang hanya menatap Changmin datar, membuat orang yang pertama kali melihat mereka menyangka jika mereka orang aneh.

Changmin dengan senyuman lebarnya melangkah semangat ke arah Yunho yang menatapnya datar di depan pintu kelas. Saat sudah berada dihadap Yunho, Changmin memberikan senyuman manisnya yang membuat semua orang terpaku sejenak karena manik bambinya yang melengkung tidak simetris.

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya menatap Changmin semakin datar dan melangkah masuk ke kelas --setelah menyingkirkan Changmin yang imut dari hadapannya-- lalu duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

Changmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum miris, lalu dengan segera merubah wajahnya menjadi kembali ceria. Ia melangkah riang kedalam kelas, dan dengan berisiknya mengganggu Siwon yang sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi teriakan kesal Kyuhyun dan ancaman tak menakutkan Siwon, dan Changmin hanya tergelak setelah puas mengusili pasangan itu.

"Seo Joo Hyun."

"Hadir seonsang!"

"Shim Changmin."

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

 _Plaak!_

"Huwaaaaa!!! Hantu!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Seisi kelas menertawakan Changmin yang terjungkal dari kursinya. Changmin tertidur disaat guru Kang masuk. Salahnya sendiri karena begadang bermain ps sampai roomatenya meneriakinya untuk berhenti bermain.

 _'Sial! Sakit sekali!'_

Changmin mengusap punggungnya yang sakit. Kang seonsang langsung mengeluarkannya begitu saja tanpa memberi kompensasi untuknya. Changmin semakin merutuk didalam hatinya, kesal dengan guru killer itu.

Dan sekarang ia hanya duduk dengan jengkel diatas atap sekolah. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Changmin termenung sesaat. Fikirannya melayang tiba-tiba ke Yunho.

Jung Yunho.

Sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sebenarnya jika dikatakan hanya ia yang menyatakan jika mereka bersahabat, sedangkan Yunho mungkin sebaliknya.

Dulunya, Yunho yang ia kenal adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan ceria dibandingkan Changmin. Namun, setelah mereka berpisah dua tahun yang mana saat itu Changmin pindah mengikuti orang tuanya. Dan saat itu Changmin pergi tanpa pamit pada Yunho.

Dua tahun Changmin mencari Yunho, ia kabur dari Ibunya yang sudah bercerai dengan ayahnya, lalu menikah lagi. Changmin sangat membenci Ibunya entah karena apa. Ia pergi dengan kawan-kawannya kembali ke Seoul demi mencari Yunho.

Saat ia kembali menemukan Yunho, Changmin sangat bahagia. Changmin saat itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yunho, hingga saat mereka bertemu hanya tatapan datar Yunho yang ia dapatkan. Changmin sudah meminta maaf, tapi Yunho tak menggubrisnya hingga kini. Dan Changmin hanya pasrah, berharap suatu hari Yunho memaafkannya dan mengakuinya lagi seperti dulu.

Ia sangat merindukan Yunho yang hangat kepadanya, bukan Yunho yang hanya menatap dingin dirinya.

Jung Yunho.

Cinta pertamanya yang sudah lama ia pendam. Changmin menyadari perasaannya kepada Yunho sejak ia mengikuti Yunho masuk kesekolah menengah pertama--dengan usaha kerasnya--namun takut untuk menyatakannya. Ia takut jika Yunho akan membencinya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi jijik kepadanya hingga Yunho akan meninggalkannya. Dan Changmin cukup pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya hingga tak terlihat sama sekali oleh Yunho.

Changmin memejamkan matanya, berharap saat bangun akan ada keajaiban, atau minimal ia tidak mendengar kabar jika ia harus ujian dulu agar dimaafkan oleh guru killer itu.

 **.**

 **.**

~ **HoMin~**

 **.**

Sudah setengah jam ia berdiri disini menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan bersandar dengan dinding dingin dibelakangnya.

Yunho menatap Changmin lembut, sangat disayangkan Changmin tidak melihat betapa tulusnya Yunho menatap Changmin saat ini.

Yunho mendekat kearah Changmin. Jam sekolah sudah usai sejam yang lalu, dan Changmin tak kunjung kembali untuk sekedar mengambil tasnya, membuat Yunho sedikit panik. Tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan kepanikannya, dan saat kelas sudah kosong ia membawa tas Changmin, lalu mencari Changmin yang ternyata ada di atap sekolah tengah tertidur lengkap dengan wajah childish yang terlihat polos dimata musang Yunho.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pelan surai madu Changmin. Ia sangat paham mengapa Changmin menjadi hyper dan super berisik, karena itu semua dilakukannya demi mendapatkan maaf dari dirinya. Tangan Yunho turun kepipi Changmin yang gembil, lalu mengusapnya lembut.

Mata musang Yunho sedikit berkabut. Ia sangat menyayangi Changmin, tapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana dan berakhir dengan menjadi dingin pada Changmin. Ia berfikir dengan cara itu Changmim akan menyerah mengikutinya, tapi ia salah. Changmin tetap mengikutinya hingga kini.

 _Tes!_

"Mianhae.. Changminnie.."

 _'Hangat..'_

Changmin merasakan badannya melayang, dan hangat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya tengah melingkari sesuatu, 'gulingkah?' fikirnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri dan terkejut saat wajahnya merasakan rambut seseorang, sontak kedua mata Changmin terbuka lebar.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kepala seseorang, lalu jalan dihadapannya. dan Changmin hampir saja menjerit saat ia sadar--

"Sudah bangun?"

\--Yunho yang kini menggendongnya.

Yunho menggendong Changmin pulang. Wajahnya terlihat datar, namun tak dipungkiri jika hatinya sangat bahagia bisa menggendong Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri masih terkejut mendapati Yunho yang menggendongnya pulang, seketika wajahnya menghangat.

Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di bahu kokoh Yunho, membuat sang empu bahu menampilkan senyuman tipisnya yang tak terlihat oleh Changmin.

Hari semakin gelap saat Yunho menurunkan Changmin didepan apatonya, lalu melemparkan tas Changmin yang berat ke empunya. Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya kesal, 'baru saja terasa baik sekarang menjadi es lagi' batinnya kesal.

Yunho hanya menatap Changmin datar, setelah itu membenarkan tasnya dipunggung dan bersiap pergi, tapi langkahnya ditahan Changmin.

"Yunho hyung.. Terima kasih.." ucap Changmin malu-malu.

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah menuliskan catatanmu. Jangan lupa belajar." balas Yunho Setelah itu ia melangkah pergi dengan senyuman tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~HoMin~**

 **.**

"Chwang, kau masih menyukai pangeran es itu?"

 _BRUUSSHH!!_

Kyuhyun tergelak melihat Changmin yang tersedak air minumnya. Mereka sedang istirahat olahraga. Changmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya nyengir kuda.

"Kau selalu saja menanyakan hal yang membuatku jantungan Kyu!" Pekik Changmin geram. "Untung Yunho tidak ada disini, jika dia mendengarnya kau akan kubunuh, evil!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul "Bisa saja ia ada disekitar sini Chwang. Jadi bagaimana, kau masih menyukainya?"

Changmin menghela napas pelan. Ia hanya menceritakan kisahnya kepada Kyuhyun, karna bagi Changmin, Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya yang memang bisa dipercaya walaupun kadang sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Kau masih bertanya padahal kau tahu jawabannya." Changmin mendengus keras.

Kyuhyun menyengir lagi. Namun seketika wajahnya berubah serius ketika ia teringat sesuatu.Kyuhyun menatap Changmin serius.

"Apa?" Tanya Changmin dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Min-ah, sebaiknya kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu secepatnya. Aku mendengar kabar dari Zhoumi sunbae jika Jaejoong sunbae menyukai Yunho, dan akan menembak Yunho, tapi aku tak tahu kapan." Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya lebar, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Aku serius Min-ah, jika kau tidak cepat Yunho akan meninggalkanmu, dan aku kemarin juga melihat jika Yunho pulang bersama sunbae centil itu" Kyuhyun meyakinkan Changmin. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin Changmin tahu, tapi ia harus mengatakannya dari pada Changmin semakin sakit hati.

Wajah Changmin pucat pasi. Pasalnya, Jaejoong adalah anggota Osis yang terkenal disekolah mereka dan kalau sampai Yunho benar-benat pacaran dengan Jaejoong..

..Changmin memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

 _'Tidak akan kubiarkan!'_ Batinya berteriak.

"Yunho!"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, 'Dia lagi..' batinnya kesal menatap Jaejoong yang berlari kecil kearahnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Yunho muak.

"Ayo pulang denganku!" Ucap Jaejoong ceria sembari mengamit tangan Yunho, namun segera ditepis oleh Yunho.

"Maaf aku ingin pulang sendiri." Balas Yunho dingin, "dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ucapnya dengan sinis. Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu bukannya takut namun semakin gencar ingin mendekati Yunho, membuat Yunho berkali-kali hampir berteriak kesal dan meninju namja yang membuatnya jijik seperti ini.

Tapi akhirnya Yunho memilih diam dari pada berakhir dengan ia yang menghajar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat Yunho membiarkannya menggandeng tangannya. Dan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian licik tak kala ia melihat siulet seseorang yang tak asing baginya di ujung lorong sekolah.

 _'Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu menderita, namja jalang!'_ Batin Jaejoong sinis

 **.T**

 **.B**

 **.C**


End file.
